


Daddy's little girl

by LittleMissMarionette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Oral, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, daddy/daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMarionette/pseuds/LittleMissMarionette
Summary: Nocturne was a baby when her mother died and has been raised by her father. After awhile he starts to get a little touchy with his daughter. Will things go horribly wrong or turn out alright in the end? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

(7 years ago)

I just gotten home from school and was waiting for my daddy to come home for work. Today was my 10th birthday and my daddy said he had something special planned for me today. As I waited I finished my homework and started drawing for a bit until I heard the door open and my daddy's voice. "Sweetie I'm home" "daddy!" "Hey darling how was your day?" "It was fun daddy I learned lots of new things" "that's great sweetheart I'm glad to hear that" he said smiling and ruffling my hair making me giggle. I then noticed the present he had and started jumping excited making him chuckle "oh this? You don't want this do you?" "I do I do please daddy!" I begged and he chuckled and gave it to me watching as I tore into it to find a stuffed turtle "Thank you daddy I love him!" I said happily as I hugged my daddy. A few hours went by after dinner and I was in my bedroom playing when my dad knocked on the door and came inside. "So did you have fun Sweetheart?" "Yes daddy I had so much fun. You're the best" "Well I've got one more thing planned for tonight but you can't tell anyone about it okay sweetie?" "Okay daddy" I said and he smiled "good girl now lay down for daddy" he said and I did as I was told and watched as he got on top of me and lifted my nightgown up and pulled my underwear off making me blush. "Daddy what are you doing?" "Don't worry darling you'll like it" he said and I nodded calming down. I gasped when he put his head between my legs and started licking me there. I squirmed on the bed feeling weird and confused until he pulled away. "Did you like that baby girl?" "It felt weird daddy" "I know dear but you'll like it I promise" he said and i yelped in surprise when he slid a finger inside me and moved it in and out. He stopped and pulled his fingers out as he pulled his pants down and slid something else inside me making me cry in pain. "Daddy it hurts please stop!" I cried and he wrapped his arms around me holding me close. "Shh I know baby, I know, just relax, it'll get better soon I promise" he cooed in my ear and i did as he said and relaxed as he stayed still. I shifted and gasped when an odd feeling shout through me and my daddy smiled before moving in and out of me slowly. "D-daddy th-that feels weird" "feels good doesn't it baby?" He groaned as he started moving faster making me let out small moans "y-yes daddy it does" "atta girl, I knew you'd like it. You're daddy's little girl aren't you baby" "y-yes daddy" I stuttered moaning as he kept going at a fast pace until he slowed to a stop and I felt something warm spill inside me as something came out of me also. "Daddy w-what was that?" "You came baby and you were a good girl and made daddy cum too. I'm so proud of you" he said panting as he held me in his arms and pulling out. "Now you can't tell anyone about what we did or else daddy will get in trouble. You don't want that do you baby?" "No daddy. I promise I won't tell anyone". (7 years later) I sit on my bed thinking about my first time as my father is asleep next to me. I haven't told anyone to this day and I never will.


	2. Midnight fuck

I woke up in bed and sat up noticing my father was gone and sighed oddly relieved. I got dressed before leaving on my skateboard. I put my headphones in and started listening to Heathens as I rode my skateboard around town. I eventually stopped at the cemetery and went to my mother's grave placing some flowers I collected on her grave. "I miss you mother. I wish I could've known you better" I said sadly as I got up and made my way back home on my skateboard. When I arrived home my father was there and he smiled when he spotted me "there you are sweetheart, Went out for a ride?" "Yeah I went to visit mom" "alright" he said and ruffled my hair "dad" I whined making him chuckle. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I went to my room and started drawing. A few hours later after dinner I was in bed having trouble falling asleep so I groaned sitting up and got out of bed to get a glass of water. I didn't see my father in the living room until I nearly jumped out of my skin when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. "And exactly what are you still doing up hm?" "I-I couldn't sleep so I thought some water would help" "is that so? Well maybe I can help" he purred in my ear as one of his hands slipped in my pants and panties before rubbing my clit in slow small circles. "ah f-father" "atta girl baby, you know you like it. Now what do you say we take this somewhere more private, I think the neighbors are watching" he cooed still rubbing my clit and I bit my lip as I nodded. He pulled his hand away smirking as I let out a small whine at the loss before leading me to his room. I stood in the middle of his room shifting nervously knowing all to well what he wanted to do as he closed and locked the door. "Why so nervous baby I'm not gonna hurt you?" "N-nothing don't- ah w-worry" I answered moaning as my father gently massaged my breasts while attacking my neck. I blushed as he backed me up onto the bed and took my shirt off. I squirmed and he sighed shaking his head. "I didn't want to do this baby but you leave me no choice" he said as he tied my wrists above my head and I pulled at my restraints but they didn't budge. I looked at my father and opened my mouth to speak only to have a gag placed in my mouth and secured behind my head as well as a blindfold covering my eyes. "That's better" my father purred as he undid my bra and pulled it off. I couldn't see anything and moaned into the gag when I felt him start sucking on one of my breasts while groping the other. My back arched as I moaned until he pulled away and I tried to figure out what he was doing when he suddenly pulled my pants and panties down. I squirmed a little until my father pinned my legs down and spread them. "Shh, calm down baby I'm sure you'll love this. Just relax and let daddy pleasure his baby" he cooed and I nodded calming down. I listened trying to figure out what he was doing when I felt him lick my clit. I moaned and my back arched a little as he kept licking and sucking on my clit before sliding his tongue inside me. My moans were muffled by the gag in my mouth as I felt my father's tongue swirl inside me. He finally pulled away and I heard him speak "baby you taste so sweet" he purred making me blush and I tried to figure out what he was doing when he got off of me and hear him unzip his pants and pull them down. I squirmed and whimpered as he got on top of me again but soon calmed down when he gently stroked my hair "Atta girl baby, you're doing great, just relax" he cooed soothingly and I nodded calming down. I moaned when he slowly slid inside me and my back arched. I kept moaning as he thruster in and out of me at a fast pace before stopping completely confusing me. I tried to figure out what he was doing when he gently lifted my head and took the blindfold off along with the gag in my mouth. I blushed and bit my lip making him smile as he started thrusting again. "Oh father p-please harder" I begged moaning and he chuckled "anything for you sweetie" he purred and started slamming into me fast and hard as I moaned loudly. My father leaned over me and kissed me while thrusting and I kissed back blushing. "Fuck I'm gonna cum" "me too daddy" I cried and came feeling my father'said cum spill inside me. "Atta girl baby" he cooed and pulled out before laying next to me as I fell asleep wrapped in his arms.


	3. Punishment

I woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed in my normal [emo](https://www.google.com/search?q=gothic+outfits&client=tablet-android-samsung&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjejp3O_bPSAhWJ6YMKHWL_Be4Q_AUIBygB&biw=800&bih=1280#tbm=isch&q=emo+outfits&*&imgrc=i4qbiWO1q0nZ_M:) style clothes and left sighing as I plugged my headphones in and started listening to Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides as I rode my skateboard to the skatepark.  When I got there is found a group of boys doing different tricks on skateboards or bikes but all at once they stopped when they spotted me. I rolled my eyes and ignored them as I started doing my own tricks  on my skateboard as the group of boy stood watching. When I stopped I sat on one of the multiple benches alone until one off the boyshelf from earlier joined me. "Hey" "Hi" "I'm Damian, what's your name?" "Nocturne" "cool" he said and I sighed about to stand when he suddenly pinned me to the ground and only then did I realize who it was. "What the he'll are you doing you fucking bastard!" I spat at my ex and but he didn't answer but instead leaned down and kissed me. I struggled for a moment but couldn't get free  _"no no no father's going to be pissed if he finds out about this...then again he doesn't know where I am. Maybe just this once I'll forgive him"_ I thought and relaxed as I kissed back. Damian pulled away and smiled at me still holding me down "Love I know what I did was wrong and I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" "I'll forgive for the last time but I'm warning you, do anything that stupid again and I won't be so nice" I warned and he chuckled "there's the fireball I remember" he said and kissed me again and I didn't hesitate to kiss back this time. What I didn't notice was the black Mustang park and my father get out of the car furious when he found me kissing Damian. I vaguely registered the sound of footsteps coming our way when Damian was suddenly ripped away from me and I was roughly pulled to my feet. I spun around and came face to face with my father making me gulp and the first thought that went through my head was  _"well I'm fucked"_ as my father practically dragged me to the car and sped home. Once we were home I was dragged inside and to my father's room and thrown on the bed as he shut and locked the door. "What have I told you about going near that boy Nocturne!" He shouted and I knew I was in trouble when he said my name. "To stay away at all costs" I answered quietly afraid of what he was planning "that's right so why did I find you kissing him" "f-father I'm sorry I didn't know he was there and I tried to leave but he pinned me to the ground" "is that so, it didn't look like you had a problem with that" he growled and I whimpered terrified at the moment and watched as he sat on his bed "come here now" he ordered and I hesitantly crawled over to him only to suddenly be bent over his lap as he roughly spanked me making me yelp in pain. I started crying after six more smacks and begged him to stop "f-father I'm sorry I won't do it again! Please stop please! I'll be good I promise!" I cried and sobbed hoping he'd stop and he thankfully did "good girl but you're not done yet" he cooed gently rubbing my now sore ass. I looked at him startled when he suddenly pulled my skirt and leggings down and spread my asscheeks making me blush. I shuddered when I felt him run a finger over my tight hole but gasped when I felt it move lower and slip inside me. "Atta girl, just relax" he purred moving his finger in and out of me for a moment before pulling his hand away. I looked back at him confused but gasped when I felt that same finger pushing at my ass and I started squirming "father please anything but that!" "Nocturne you are being punished so you have no say in this right now. Just relax" he said and I groaned when his finger slid inside my ass and he wiggled it inside my ass a bit before moving it in and out. He soon added two more and was thrusting them in and out of my ass while I moaned after getting used to the feeling. I was confused when he pulled his hand away and looked back at him when he suddenly lifted me up and bent me over the side of the bed while he pulled his pants down. I gasped and squirmed only to be held in place as he slowly and gently slid his cock inside my ass making me groan. By the time he was fully inside my ass I was gripping the sheets on the bed tightly with my eyes clenched. "Atta girl, just relaxed and it'll feel much better in no time" he cooed and I relaxed wanting this to be over. I moaned when he started thrusting in and out of my ass slowly before going faster and harder hearing my moans. "Damn your ass is so tight" he groaned pounding into me fast and hard as I moaned loudly and gripped the sheets under me. I gasped when he started fingering me while he pounced my ass adding to the pleasure pushing me closer to cumming. He suddenly stopped and leaned over me "tell me who you belong to" he growled in my ear and trusted into my ass hard once making me moan "You! I belong to you daddy and no one else!" "Good girl" he purred and started pounding into me again at a fast pace until I felt my ass filled with his cum and I came also as he pulled out and shoved a plug in my ass. He gently picked me up and cradled me in his arms as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day in bed wrapped in my father's arms. Slightly confused I shifted but groaned feeling something in my ass and I reached behind me to pull it out not realizing my father was already awake and watching me. I froze when he suddenly grabbed my wrist stopping me from pulling whatever was in my ass out "now, now sweetheart I never said you could take the plug out yet" "s-sorry father,  it's just uncomfortable" "awe is my poor baby uncomfortable? " he cooed and I nodded making him smile "let daddy help" he purred and gently pulled the plug out of my ass making me sigh in relief. "Since you were a good girl for me last night I'm gonna reward you" "w-what?" "Baby you're gonna be so far in heaven you'll never wanna come back" he purred in my ear and rolled me onto my stomach and got behind me. I looked back at him to see him rummaging through a drawer before closing it holding something in his hand. "No peeking sweetheart" he said and I turned my head back around. I blushed as he pulled my cheeks apart and wanted to look back but didn't gasping when I felt him slide his tongue in my ass. I moaned as he continued to lick inside my ass and gasped when I felt him shove something inside me and I was about to look back at him to ask what that was when it suddenly started vibrating inside me making me moan loudly. My father pulled away from my ass and started fingering my ass as he leaned over and whispered in my ear "Atta girl baby, you know you like it. Now be a good girl and cum for daddy" he purred before sucking on my sweet spot. I kept moaning loudly as he started rubbing my clit with his free hand pushing me closer to cumming. I finally came surprising myself as I squirted and he pulled away from my neck, "atta girl baby, you certainly enjoyed that" he purred and sat up after pulling his fingers out of my ass. I was about to sit up when my father shoved his cock in my ass and started thrusting fast and hard making me moan and scream in pleasure as he started rubbing my sensitive clit again. "Fuck baby your ass feels good around me" he groaned pounding into my ass. I couldn't do anything as I lied there moaning as my father fucked my ass fast and hard. He pulled out of my ass confusing me until he positioned me on my hands and knees and slammed back inside my ass. I moaned as he continued a fast and rough pace before grabbing my hips and pulling me back into each of his thrusts. I was a moaning mess by the time I came and he thrusted into me a couple more times before he came filling my ass with his cum. I collapsed when he pulled out and my father chuckled as he rolled me on my back and spread my legs. I watched as he pulled the vibrator out of me and I sighed in relief.


	5. Little game

(A week later)

I groaned as I sat up feeling stiff and grabbed my clothes before getting dressed and sitting on my bed.

"Another boring old day" I muttered and heard my father leave for work. I stood and grabbed my skateboard and left heading to the skateparkpark to see Damian and his friends there. They were huddled in a group and when I got closer I realised why.

"Out of my way" I said shoving the boys aside and kneeling down to the youngest of them all, Jack, to see him badly injured. His leg was broken, his right arm was dislocated, and he had multiple open wounds.

"How long has he been like this?"  
"We don't know he was like this when we got here" Damian answered and I tore Jack's pants and wrapped the fabric aroundo his arm over the worst open wounds and tied it tight to stop the bleeding making him shout in pain.

"Jack look at me. I'm not trying to hurt you but you need to relax. On the count of three I'm gonna pop your arm back in place okay. 1..2..3!" I said and popped his arm back in place.

"How far is it to the hospital from here?"  
"About 20 minutes"  
"Get him there now!" I ordered and Damian nodded gently picking him up and rushing him to the hospital while the others followed. I sighed and relaxed as I got up and sat on a bench not notice my father's Mustang parked. I rubbed the back of my neck feeling stiff and jumped shrieking when someone started massaging my shoulders.

"Relax baby doll it's just me" my father cooed in my ear and kissed my neck.  
"H-How long have you been here!?"  
"Since you got here. My boss called me and said something came up so I have the day off"  
"Father I know you said not to go near Damian but it wasn't what you think!"  
"I know baby and I'm proud of you for what you did. I'll make an acception this time"  
"Oh ok" I said and relaxed enjoying the feeling of him massaging my shoulders. I squeaked in surprise when he suddenly grabbed my breast and looked at him.

"Dad not here!" I shouted and he chuckled before leaving and I got up heading home on my skateboard. Surprisingly I got home before my dad did and noticed I had some choose to do so I started washing the dished. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close but I didn't pay any attention to is still bent over the sink washing dishes. I froze for a moment when I heard my father whistle.

"My,my would you look at that"  
"What are you looking at?" I asked not turning around and continuing to wash dishes.

"Why you of course. Here I am minding my own business and I see you bent over the sink like that. What's an innocent man to do? Nothing? I don't think I can after seeing a sight like that." He said walking closer to me but I still paid him no attention.

"I think what I need to do is come over here, slip my arms around your waist and keep you company" he purred in my ear and slipped his arms around my waist pressing his body against my back making me shiver a bit.

"Thanks for doing the dishes. I'll get them next time kitten"  
"Okay what do you want. You only call me kitten when you want something"  
"I do not. That's as bad as saying I only kiss your neck when I want something." He said and kissed my neck finding my sweet spot making me moan quietly.

"What I want is to...play a game with my baby girl. Something nice and innocent. Simple and sweet. All you have to do is stay still and stay quiet"  
"And what do I get if I win?"  
"I carry you away from your chores for the day, bring you to the bedroom, and give you a nice proper fucking"  
"Sounds fun. What if you win?"  
"If I win I carry you away from your chores for the day, bring you to the bedroom, and give you a nice proper fucking. I know I drive a hard bargain but what do you say? Are you in? Do you wanna play a game with daddy?" He asked and nibbled on my ear making me blush.

"Okay daddy" I agreed.  
"Excellent. Lets get started." He purred and kissed my neck finding my sweet spot again and abusing that spot. I bit my lip to stay quiet and did my best to continue washing the dishes. When he pulled away I head him chuckle taking my silence as a challenge and I gasped surprised when he suddenly squeezed my breasts.

"I'll let that one slide since I surprised you" he purred and licked the shell of my ear making me shiver a little. I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him smirking as he continued to grope my breast through my shirt before he got tired and slid his hands inside my shirt. I did my best to ignore him as I continued my chores and forgot about the rules when he started massaging my breasts making me moan quietly.

"Baby I think you just lost the game" 

"N-No I didn't. I didn't do anything"

"Hm, okay then" he said and lifted my skirt up and pulled my panties down.

"Well would you look at that. I've barely done anything and you're already dripping wet baby" he teased and I blushed and bite my lip hard trying to stay quiet when he bent down and started licking me. I couldn't take it anymore when he slid his tongue inside me eating me out and I moaned loudly.

"Oh daddy!" I cried and he stopped making me whine.

"Seems I win baby. Now let's take this to the bedroom shall we?"

"Yes daddy"


End file.
